You're Made Perfectly For Me
by DrewLucyJaria
Summary: "Club Owners & Quinceaneras" changed up, and the real reason Dallas said no. Will Austin and Ally finally realize what's been right in front of them this whole time? Love. What will finally bring them together? What if Ally might have to move away? Read&Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so be easy on me, please let me now what you think! Thank you, I hope you like it! AUSLLY. This story takes part during S01EP08- ****"Club Owners & Quinceaneras". This is my version.**

Chapter One

ALLY'S POV

I still cannot think about what to wear to Trish's Quinceanera. I really have to look nice if I want to impress Dallas. I am actually so happy Trish invited him, except I'm pretty nervous for our dance. Well that is even if he will dance with me.

*Phone Beeps*

Austin: I will be at your house in an hour to pick you up for the Quinceanera, can't wait!

OH NO, I still have to pick a dress to wear!

"Ok, Ally, Focus!" she says to herself.

I GOT IT! I can wear the red one I bought last week.

An Hour Later

*Doorbell rings*

Austin's here, finally, I am so excited. When I opened the door I saw his crutches and it reminded me of how I hurt him when he was trying to teach me to dance. Which was so sweet of him. He is such a great best friend. I'm not going to lie, I did have a little crush on him until I realized that it would never happen, and he would never fall for a girl like me. After that I moved on to Dallas.

"Ally, you look…" he stared at me. I waited for him to finish his sentence eager to hear his compliment. He always knows how to make me blush, even if he doesn't mean it in a romantic way. "…Beautiful." Austin finished.

Oh. My. God. Did he just say I was beautiful? I could feel my cheeks getting red. Who am I kidding he is probably just trying to be nice, right?

"Aww, thanks Austin, you look great too." I said, in a sweet voice.

"No problem Als, so you ready to go? My mom is outside." He replied.

I nodded as we walked out the door, to his mom's car.

AUSTIN'S POV

Wow, Ally looks great! Maybe I freaked her out by calling her beautiful. I don't want things to be awkward. I do have a crush on her but I wouldn't want her to know, because I know she likes Dallas. I was so hurt when she told me. I am a pretty good actor so I know how to fake being happy for her. I still help her try and get him to go out with her, because I really just want her to be happy. I knew they were going to dance tonight. I won't be able to stand it. It should be me with her. If only I had gotten the courage to tell her my feeling before she fell for him.

I sat there silently the whole ride there as Ally and my mom talked about a new boutique opening up in the mall. When we got there my mom insisted I didn't take my crutches because it would ruin my look. It didn't bother me much since it was pretty much healed anyways.

Just as we were about to go inside Ally stopped me. "Austin, are you sure you don't need them, I really don't want you making it worse." Aww, she's so cute when she's worried about me.

"Ally, don't worry, I'll be fine" I said with a reassuring smile.

"Why don't you use me as support until we walk to the table, put your arm around me." She said as she lifted my arm and put it over her shoulder. It didn't really do much since she is so much shorter than me, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I wanted to be as close to her as possible. When we walked in some people that we knew gave us some funny looks, that sort of said _hmm, are those two together? , _I don't think Ally noticed though. Then I noticed someone looking at us with an even more confused expression than everyone else. Dallas.

Tonight should be interesting…

**Well that was the first chapter, I might not update until I know that people are reading and actually like the story, so can you please review. I love all my readers, and hope you all liked it.  
-DrewLucyJaria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, hope you like my next chapter! ENJOY!**

Chapter Two

AUSTIN'S POV

Tonight should be interesting…

Thankfully Ally did not notice, or else she would get paranoid and probably be more distant with me. For Dallas' sake. I admit I didn't mind if everyone thought Ally and I were together.

*Slow Song Comes On*

I could see Ally tense up a bit.

"Ally, go ask him to dance!" I said with a fake smile.

"I don't know Austin, I can't, what if he says no?" Ally said. I could tell she was worried and even a little sad at just the thought of him rejecting her. I even thought she might cry.

"Why would he say no? You're amazing Als." I said with a real smile. I thought I saw her blush a little, but I wasn't sure. Honestly, it was the truth he would have to be crazy to not want to be with someone as great as Ally.

"Thanks Austin, you're the best, but the song is almost over." She said, less worried, but more sad.

"They will play another one soon, don't worry!" I truthfully thought they would. Until I noticed the party was almost over and they still hadn't played another slow song, and the club owner hadn't shown up yet.

*Another Slow Song Comes On*

"Now's your chance Ally!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I can do this!" She said with confidence.

ALLY'S POV

This was it. I was finally going to get my dance with Dallas, after all that waiting. Well he has to say yes first. I walked right up to him on the dance floor.

"Hey Dallas, funny seeing you here, at this party, that you were invited to, and so was I." I rambled on, as I usually do when I am nervous.

"Umm, yeah, I guess so." He said smiling, but confused.

I built up the courage and just decided to ask him, "So, do you want to dance?"

"I'm sorry Ally, but no." He said while smiling apologetically.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I don't understand. I thought he liked me. Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. That's when I ran right out of the room. I could feel the tears just coming down my face. When I almost made it into the girls when I felt a hand pull me back. Austin.

"Don't cry Als, he isn't worth it." He said in a very comforting voice.

"He is though, he is! I told you he didn't like me, I knew it. Just let me go Austin. I want to be alone." I said through my tears.

"Als, I'm not leaving you. Why wouldn't anyone like you? You are the most awesome girl I know. Please don't cry. Dallas is an idiot." He always knew how to cheer me up.

"Thanks for making me feel better Austin." I smiled up at him as he wiped some tears off my face. I continued to cry into his chest.

"Look, if you still want to dance, you can dance with me? I would love to dance with you." He smiled so sweetly at me, and stuck out his hand for me to take. I couldn't resist. I simply just nodded my head and took his hand.

AUSTIN'S POV

How could he be so stupid to not dance with her? I could just punch Dallas for hurting Ally. But of course I won't because it will just make her more upset, and I don't want to make a scene. I was going to dance with her now so I'm happy. It's okay that I don't get to perform for the club owner because Ally comes first.

As we walked in, hand in hand, I could tell all eyes were on us. We started slow dancing. I couldn't be happier. I really hope she's not too hurt about what happened. The song ended and she smiled up at me. I love seeing her smile at me.

"You are so sweet Austin, thanks so much." She said as we walked back to our table to get out stuff since it's time to go. That's when we saw Dallas walking up to us.

"Ally, I'm sorry, I did want to dance with you but I don't want to get between whatever you and Austin have." He said looking at the both of us. I was so shocked.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Ally said, confused.

" Don't pretend like you don't have feelings for him. I even thought that maybe I made a mistake saying no to you so I went to chase after you. When I got there I saw you crying in Austin's arms. I knew I made the right decision. I do like you Ally but I can't be with someone who is thinking of someone else." He said with hurt in his eyes. Then he walked out of the room

Ally and I were just speechless.

**Hope it was good, please let me know! Review please, or I won't know if I'm doing a good job or not. First story ever, really nervous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

ALLY'S POV

WHAT? Dallas didn't want to dance with me because he thinks Austin and I have a thing? That's crazy! He's AUSTIN MOON. Austin wouldn't like a girl like me, I'm no cheerleader. It's going to be awkward now. I don't know what to say to Austin, we are just sitting at our table speechless. I waited for Trish or Dez to come over to break the silence but they were having their own problems trying to fix all of Trish's presents. I know I have to say something but I don't know what to say. Of course, I do like Austin, but I could never tell him that.

"Ally, are you ok? I know you really liked him." Finally Austin said. I know he was probably trying to think of a way to break the silence with out awkwardness as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't understand why he would think that. We are just friends, right?" I said knowing we would have to mention his very frank comment eventually.

"Um, yeah, just friends. That's us." He said with which almost seemed like disappointment.

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally says we are just friends. I wish I could just tell her I want more than that. Would she ever go for me? I know I have all those Austies that would want to go out with me, but none of them even compare to Ally.

"Yeah, I'm no cheerleader, and we don't want to ruin this friendship, right?" She said with what I sensed was hope. Maybe she does like me. I should just tell her, right? What does she mean by she's no cheerleader, she is way more gorgeous than any of those cheerleaders? Does she think I'm so shallow that I would only want to go out with cheerleaders?

"Als, you know I'm not that shallow." I hope she picks up on those hints, I just can't full out tell her. I don't get nervous, but right now. I'm nervous.

"I know Austin. So, what should I do about Dallas?" She said. We were still sitting at our table and I knew that Trish's family wanted us out so I started getting up and decided Ally and I should go outside to wait for my mom.

"I don't know Ally, you could try telling him that there really isn't anything going on between us. I'm just scared he might make you choose between the two of us, like-" Before I could even finish she stopped me.

"Austin, you come first. I do like him but I would never want to lose you." She said in a way I knew she was being sincere. I just wanted to kiss her. I knew I wouldn't though. I'm so happy she said that.

"Thanks Als, you really are the best." I said, as she smiled.

We were waiting outside now for my mom when we saw Dallas standing a few feet away. He was most likely also waiting for his ride. I nudged Ally to go talk to him. We both looked over and saw something that made me want to seriously kill him. He was locking lips with the girl from the jewelry store. I knew this was going to hurt Ally. He really is a jerk; he knew she was standing here. He finally stopping and looked over at us. He smirked. Ally doesn't deserve this.

ALLY'S POV

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, but I didn't want Dallas and Austin to see me cry, not again. I ran over to the bench away from them. I can't believe Dallas would do that. I thought he was a nice guy. I guess I was wrong.

"Ally, he's a jerk, don't waste your energy crying over someone who doesn't deserve your attention. I hate seeing you like this." I heard Austin say as he came over and sat beside me. I just jumped into his arms, his hugs always made me feel better. I felt safe with him. I looked up at him and smiled at the fact he was such a great guy. We just sat there looking into each other's eyes, knowing they were the only set of eyes I wanted to be looking at right now.

AUSTIN'S POV

Her eyes. Sparkling. Before I knew what I was doing. I leaned down, and kissed her. Sparks ran threw my whole body. Those kisses they talk about in book and movies, when fireworks go off, the one the audience is always waiting for. Well this was my kiss that I've been waiting for, with the perfect girl.

ALLY'S POV

OMG. HE'S KISSING ME. At first I was shocked. Then when I felt the electricity in the kiss, I knew it was right. I don't care who's watching, all that matter's that I'm with Austin right now. Does he really like me? Is he just trying to piss off Dallas?

Then we pulled away, looked at each other. Before we could say anything we saw his mom's car pulling up and we got in. In the car ride to my house his mom just talked to us about if we liked the party or not. Then we got to my house, I wasn't sure if he was going to walk me to my door or not. Although, of course he did, he's such a gentleman.

"Thanks for being there for me Austin, I really did have fun tonight after all, thanks to you." I said as we got to the door.

"No problem Als, I will always be here for you, I had fun with you too." He said.

AUSTIN'S POV

I knew my mom was watching so I didn't kiss her again because I didn't want her to ask any questions on the way home. I forgot my mom had a conference call tonight with Australia so I better get back to the car.

"My mom has to get home because she has a conference call, so I will come see you tomorrow at Sonic Boom?" I said.

"Sure, see you then, thanks again." She said while walking inside.

"No problem, Als, anytime." I said, with a wink.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter; let me know what you think. It might not be too good because I might have a concussion; I am actually going to the hospital tonight. I will let you guys know. Also, I would love if you guys followed me on twitter. DM or Mention me anytime, I love to talk! sabrinaapeixoto –my picture is black and white **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait! I have a concussion. I'm not really supposed to be on the computer but I did not want to keep you guys waiting. Hope you guys like this chapter; sorry if it isn't too good, my heard just really hurts.**

Chapter Four

ALLY'S POV

When I got to my room I just laid on my bed. I do not know what to think about tonight. Will we just forget it happened? Or did it mean something to him? That was my first kiss, I could never imagine kissing someone else and it being as great as that kiss. I want to be with Austin so badly I'm so happy I don't have to be upset over that jerk Dallas anymore.

I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow? Should I just tell him how I feel? I am so confident around Austin I never know what I will have the courage to tell him. I could not sleep; I was up half the night thinking about the boy who stole my heart.

AUSTIN'S POV

I woke up around 11:00 AM and got ready to head to Sonic Boom. I hope I don't look too tired because I barely got any sleep. All I could think about was Ally. Ally. Ally. I don't know what to say to her today. Should I even bring it up?

"Hey Als." I said as I jumped onto the counter of Sonic Boom.

"Hey Austin." She said, looking beautiful as always.

"So do you want to, um, I don't know, talk about, um, yesterday?" I could even hear the nervousness in my voice. What's going on with me? Austin Moon does not get nervous.

"Um, are you ok Austin? And sure I can take my break now and we can go up to the practice room." She replied.

"Me? Yeah! I'm fine!" I said in a weird, unsure, tone. She gave me a confused look before motioning me to come upstairs with her.

As I sat in the chair and she sat on the piano bench, I finally said, "Look Ally, I know you like Dallas, and that…kiss, was uncalled for, I'm really sorry."

"Austin, do you really think I still like Dallas after everything that happened last night? And honestly, you don't have to be sorry." She stopped for a moment, I wasn't sure if I was suppose to say something. Wait, she said I don't have to be sorry. Does that mean she actually liked kissing me? Then I heard her about to talk again, when I looked up at her that's when she said, "I like you Austin. There I said it. I know you probably don't feel the same way and you were probably just caught up in the moment last-"

Before she cold even finish her sentence. I got up and kissed her. It was even better then last night's kiss. This time I was ruing my fingers through her soft hair as she had her hands on my chest.

We pulled away, "I like you too Ally." I said with her face in my hands and we just looked at each other smiling. We both knew those words are long overdue.

That's when someone came through the door…

**Cliffhanger, I'm sorry, I just can't write anymore right now. I will definitely add another chapter as soon as I can; you guys have to review though so I know that I'm doing okay. Thank you to though of you that have already reviewed, I love reading them all! **

**- sabrinaapeixoto -follow me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep reviewing guy; I look forward to all the feedback. Enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter Five

AUSTIN'S POV

That's when someone came through the door…

"See Dez! I told you it was them kissing on the bench outside the hall last night." Trish said as her and Dez walked through the door into the practice room Then she continued, "And you two! You have a lot of explaining to do. Why didn't you tell us that you two are… whatever you two are?" She screamed in an angry but kind of happy voice.

" We're sorry, Trish!" Ally said defending us.

"It's fine, I'm just messing with you. I'm happy for you two!" She said while giving both of us a hug. Then Dez joined in, I think he must have not wanted to feel left out.

"Thanks Trish." I said as we released.

"Anyways Dez and I were coming to tell you that the club owner from last night didn't even own night clubs." She said as I gave her a confused look. "It turns out he owns country clubs, so I don't know if you are still interested in playing for a bunch of golfers at 6:00 AM?"

"No thanks." I said while quietly laughing at the thought.

"We have to go we both got a job at some new restaurant in the mall and our break ended an hour ago." Trish told us while walking out the door.

"What? Trish I thought you said our break was two hours long?" We heard Dez say, confused, as he followed behind her. We just heard Trish laughing after that. Dez is so gullible.

"So, Ally, do you want to do something tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure, like a date?" I knew she was going to ask that. Yet I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah! Uh, I mean, if that's what you want." I said, hoping it was the right thing to say.

"Austin, I would love to go on a date with you." She blushed. Wow, she's so cute when she blushes.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00PM." I said then rushed out the door to figure out what we are going to do and get ready."

ALLY'S POV

I cannot believe Austin and I are going on a DATE. Who would have thought that Dallas would be the one to bring us together?

I have to tell Trish! She needs to help me get ready.

Ally: Trish! Come over! Austin is taking me out on a DATE tonight! You need to help me get ready!

Trish: YAY! I'm so happy for you two! Sure I will be over soon. I will get Dez to cover for me. That's if they haven't fired me already.

Ally: Thanks Trish

Three hours later, Trish shows up and we spend an hour doing my hair and make up. When we were done, we realized that I didn't know where Austin and I were going so I didn't know how to dress. We decided that you couldn't go wrong with a nice summer dress so we went with one Trish and I got a few days ago at a new store across the food court. It was turquoise silk with the same turquoise colored lace over top. The top area until the end of my ribs was tight then it flowed down from there until about a few inches about my knee. It was perfect.

Trish decided that she should go home since Austin was going to be there soon and she didn't want to be here when he showed up. She insisted I call her right when I get home to tell her how everything went. Typical Trish. She's such a sucker for romance. Honestly, I am too.

*The Door Bell Rings*

Must be Austin.

**I know, another cliffhanger. The next chapter will be their first date so keep reading! **

**_ sabrinaapeixoto -follow me on twitter, mention me to let me know you read my story. I would love to talk! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally answered the door, I thought I was going to faint. "Als, you look... incredible."

"Thanks Austin, you don't look to bad yourself." She said happily. I noticed herlooking over at my mom's car. Porbably at the fact that my mom wasn't in it.

"I have a surprise for you. I got my full license today. My mom doesn't have to drive us around anymore." I excitedly said.

"Congratulations Austin. So where are we going?" I laughed becaue again I knew she was going to ask that. She hates not knowing what's going on.

"Don't worry Ally. You'll know soon enough. I promise you will like it. Come on, suprises are fun." I said while opening the passenger door for her.

We got to the park when he looked over at me confused but intrigued. As I open her door for her she asked. "What are we doing her Austin?" Then she noticed the picnic blanket and saw me reach for the basket in the back seat.

ALLY'S POV

Aw he made us a picnic, that's so romantic. He set it all up, then motioned for me to go set down with him. I wonder what he packed.

"It made it myself." Then I knew what it was.

Pancakes.

"Aw, Austin, that's o sweet of you!" I said then kissed him on the cheek.

" I know it's not really a fancy dinner but pancakes are one of the only things I knowhow to make." He softly laughed.

"I love it." I said while taking a plate from him. We ate, talked, and laughed. When we were done he said there was still something he wanted to show me. We picked up sme ice cream then he drove us to somewhere I've never been before.

It was a cliff over looking the ovean and if you went down a certain path you could get down to the beach. We sat on the hood of his car. I cuddled into his arms.

"Austin this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said looking up at him. It really was the way the sun was reflecting off of the water as it set. It was breath taking.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He leaned down and kissed me. His kisses have an effect over me that I just cannot explain.

"How did you find this place Austin?" I asked, surprised I've never heard about it.

"Not a lot of people know about it, one day I got in a fight with my parents over the fact they think music is a water of time. I ran away, I was planning on going back, I just need to get away. I started walking and didn't know where I was going when I found this place. Since then I come here a lot to calm down and get away. It's really special to me, I've never brought anyone here before." I was so touched that he would share that with me. And that he would bring me here.

"Wow Austin, I'm so honored you would bring me here. Thank you. I'm having the best time tonight." He really is a great guy. Does this mean we are dating. Do I call him my boyfriend?

We just sat there looking at the amazing view when he said, "Als, can I ask you sometning?"

"Sure Austin, what is it?" I was really curious.

"Ally Dawson, wil you be my girlfriend?" It's like he can read my mind.

I kissed him right then, hoping it would answer his question. When we pulled away he said. "So, is that a yes?" Then we both laughed and began kissing again.

He took me home after that. He walked me to the door, kissed me good night and sid he would come see me at Sonic Boom tomorrow.

I couldn't imagine a better first date. Should I call Trish and tell her about the date? I know she told me too but what if she is sleeping or something? I called her. She was freaking out when I told her how romantic it was.

"Trish, he asked me to be his girlfriend." I told her.

"You said yes, right?" She asked quickly.

"Of course." I said through a laugh.

"I'm going to go start planning your wedding! Good night!" Trish yelled before hanging up. I don't know if we are getting married but I know one thing. I have a new boyfriend and his name is…

Austin Monica Moon.

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally Dawson is finally mine. I fell asleep last night thinking of her. I'm so glad she liked our date last night. I was a bit worried to ask her to be my girlfriend. I'v never actually had a serious girlfriend before. I am already excited to see Ally today. I went to visit her at Sonic Boom today. Through out the week we went on a few dates and actually wrote a new song.

**Hope that was a good enough first date! Review. Review. Review. By the way I would love to talk to you guys so PM me anytime!**

**- sabrinaapeixoto / DrewLucyJaria**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

AUSTIN'S POV

I'm outside of Sonic Boom when I notice it's closed. I was going to call Ally to see if everything was ok, but then my phone started ringing. It was Ally.

"Hey Als, is everything ok? I noticed that Sonic Boom was closed. Where are you?"

"Austin?" I heard hurt and tears in her voice. "Can you come over? I really don't wan to be alone right now. I am my house in my room, just come upstairs. You know where the key is right?"

"I'll be right there." I ran over as fast as I could, since I walked to the mall in the first place. It's a good think Ally doesn't live too far.

I saw her sitting on the ground crying. I went over and put her in my arms. She cried into my shirt while I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before I asked, "What's wrong Ally? What happened?"

"It's my mom Austin." Then she just started crying even more. I've never heard Ally ever talk about her mom before. I just continued to comfort her until she was ready to tell me what happened.

"The reason you never hear about her or see her around is because…" She took a deep breath to gain the strength to finish her sentence. "She's dead. She died two years ago today. The reason I never told you was, because it was pretty hard for me to talk about. No one knows, I guess everyone just assumed she died when I was young or left my dad and I because she was never around. She was really sick since I was about seven. She had been in special care at the hospital since the, until the day she died there. I would visit her every day I could. I just couldn't open the store today. I'm still trying to get over everything. You and Trish are the only ones who know about her. Trish and I have been best friends for a long time, she used to come with me to visit my mom sometimes. I just miss her so much Austin." Then began sobbing again. It seemed like it took all her power to get those words out.

"Oh, Als, I'm so sorry." I apologized while wiping the hair from her face. Then he tears after she calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Austin. It's just I did not want you to feel bad for me or treat me any differently."

"You know you can tell me anything." I assured her.

"I know, thanks for coming over." She smiled. I was happy to see her smile again.

We sat there; I let her cry in my arms. She calmed down again and she said, "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to stay here alone. My dad is away at some convention, he wanted to stay but I let him go knowing this was his favorite of the year."

"Of course." I called my parents and told them I was staying at Dez's house. Then I thought I should text Dez to let him know.

Austin: Hey Dude. Can you cover for me? I told my parents I was staying at your house tonight. I'll explain later. I'm at Ally's. I's not what you think, you have to trust me.

Dez: No problem man, I trust you.

Austin: Thanks

The two of us watched movies all day because Ally said it makes her feel better. We fell asleep on the couch that night. I woke up and Ally wasn't there.

"Ally?" I called for her.

"I'm in the kitchen Austin!" I heard her call for me.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed she made pancakes. My favorite. I started smiling. She noticed me and started giggling. She handed me a plate. "This is my way of saying thank you for being there for me last night."

"Always Als." I said then took a huge bite of the delicious pancakes.

"Are you feeling ok?" I said compassionately.

"Yeah, I really am. It was just because it was the anniversary. The same thing happened last year." She said while washing the dishes.

After I was finished we decided to go open Sonic Boom. After we opened up I told her I was going to go home and shower. Since I'm still wearing the same thing I wore yesterday. "I will come by later." I told her with a kiss on the cheek.

ALLY'S POV

I feel bad about making Austin come to my rescue all the time. Although I don't know what I would do with out him. He's my hero.

**Did you guys like this chapter? Sorry I like to write in Austin's POV a lot. If you feel like I should even it out more, just let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys really have to review because I'm not sure if you guys are enjoying it and I should continue or not. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

ALLY'S POV

It has been about two weeks since Austin stayed over at my house. Thankfully, our parents didn't find out or we probably would have gotten in a lot of trouble. Trish and Dez are the only ones that know. When I told Trish she got all excited and asked questions like, "So what did you guys do?" as she winked at me. I told her that we just fell asleep and nothing happened. She believes me but still insists that some day the two of us are going to be married or something like that.

Today is Austin and I's one moth anniversary. I don't know if I'm supposed to get him a gift or not. I don't know what couples do on their one-month anniversaries. What if Austin doesn't even remember our anniversary? Should I be mad? Or should I just let it go?

Later that day Austin walked into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Als, Happy One Month Anniversary." He smiled then kissed my cheek.

"Aw, you remembered. Happy One Month Anniversary Austin." I smiled up at him.

"Of course I did. So be ready by seven, I have another surprise for you." He said excitedly then rushed out the door.

Maybe I should get him a gift.

AUSTIN'S POV

I really hope Ally likes our date tonight. I took me a long time to think of what we should do. It had to be special.

ALLY'S POV

There he was at seven o'clock ringing the doorbell. I love the way he is always on time for our dates. It shows how much he actually cares.

"Hey Ally," he said then handed me a dozen roses, "here."

"Austin, thank you, that's so sweet, I'll go put them in some water then we can go." I said smiling at his kind gesture.

Once I put them in some water we went out to Austin's car. Yes, he got his own car with the money he got from his last few concerts. We started driving and I didn't know where we were going. This time, I didn't mind. I knew Austin had something special planned and I couldn't wait.

After a while I started to notice certain landmarks and noticed that we were going to the cliff we went to on our first date and where he asked me to be his girlfriend.

We got there and I noticed a table set up. Austin opened my door for me and told me to sit at the table. He went to the trunk of his car and pulled out take out from my favorite restaurant.

"I can't cook and I know you like this restaurant. So instead of going there and being around a bunch of people in a noisy restaurant, I decided to bring it here instead." He said.

"Austin, I love it. I didn't know that they did take out?" I said knowing if they had take out I would know.

"Oh they don't but I convinced them that tonight was a special night and they understood. And I had to do a free concert there, but it was worth it." He said with a laugh.

After we ate we sat on the hood on the car again, just like we did on our first date.

"Ally, stay here, I have another surprise for you." He went to his trunk and pulled out his guitar and a little box. He opened the box and inside was a silver necklace with a heart. He turned the heart around to show me that engraved in the back was:

_Austin&Ally Forever _

"Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful Austin." I said as he put it around my neck.

"And, I wrote you a song." He said then started singing.

"You're beautiful, more beautiful than the first day we met,

It's magical and I love you more each day with every breath

When I look at you, I can see forever in your eyes!

When I fell for you, you caught me like I was a falling star,

You know it's true; I wanna be with you no matter where you are,

I already knew, that we were always meant to be,

Oh, loving you is just like the air that I breathe,

It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123.

Incredible, you're super women in so many ways,

Powerful, you're a vision of what perfect is to me,

And you do it all, with a smile upon your face

And I promise you; I'll never, ever make you cry,

We'll tell the truth, we'll never ever speak one lie,

I wanna love you, until the end of time, yeah!" **(1)**

He finished with, "I love you, Ally Dawson."

By then end I was already crying of happiness. I knew it was right, I didn't have to hesitate, "I love you too, Austin Monica Moon."

We kissed so passionately and harder than all the rest. This kiss was full of love and want. We pulled away for air. I looked him in the eyes and knew we were going to be forever.

"I have something for you too Austin, but it's up in the practice room. We can go there now if you want." I told him.

"Sure." He said then we got into the car and headed to the mall.

AUSTIN'S POV

She loves me. She loves me. She loves me. I was really happy she liked the song. I started writing it when we first started going out.

We got to Sonic Boom and I sat on the piano bench while Ally went into the closet for whatever it was she was going to give me.

It was the new guitar I had wanted to get, but it hadn't even come to store yet.

"Ally, where did you get this? It hasn't even come to stores yet." I asked her with the biggest smile on my face, because of the new guitar.

"I work at a music store Austin." She said with a little giggle.

"Ally, thank you, this is awesome!" I said then kissed her.

"Oh and here." She handed me a little black box. Inside were about one hundred little black guitar picks with something engraved in them. On one side it had:

_A&A_

On the other side it said:

_Always_

"Ally, you're the best. Thanks so much. I love it." I said before bringing her onto my lap and kissing her.

_Austin and Ally Forever and Always._

ALLY'S POV

Maybe Trish was right; maybe Austin and I really might get married some day. We're only seventeen but who knows.

(1) **CRAIG SMART - 123****. Look it up if you've never heard it before. When I first heard it I thought it would be a perfect song for Austin to sing to Ally.**

**Hope you liked their one-month anniversary. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**- sabrinaapeixoto / DrewLucyJaria**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to those who reviewed, keep reviewing! **

Chapter Nine

ALLY'S POV

I'm in love. I fell fast and hard. I always told my self that I wouldn't fall in love until I was one hundred percent sure it was real. I'm sure. I've never met a guy like Austin. He just makes me feel… you know. I can't even explain it.

I was working in Sonic Boom today. I had to go up to the storage room to get some more guitar picks from the bowl on the counter. I heard my dad talking on the phone.

"I know, I know, but I would have to shut down the store." He paused. "Ally is going to be so upset. Her senior year is starting soon and she has this new boyfriend. She really cares about him, the two are practically inseparable." There was another pause. "Alright we'll start packing, see you in a few weeks."

WE'RE MOVING? Oh no, what about Austin. I can't leave him. I expected that maybe we would have gone to different Colleges next year, but I didn't' expect to be separated so soon. We've only been going out for a month. I can't go. I can't.

I got the picks and went back to the counter. That's when Austin walked in. Oh no, should I tell him now? Or wait until I know for sure what's going on?

"Als, guess what? The concert I'm having next week; is so sold out. Isn't that awesome?" He said with a huge smile on his face. I didn't want to spoil his mood.

"Yeah." I said with a smile fake smile then pretended to be looking at the guitar picks.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I knew he could see right through my expression.

"Austin, I don't know how to tell you this but-" Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He said with a look of confusion and horror on his face.

"No, no." Then he smiled of relief.

"Don't scare me like that Als, so what is it?" He asked.

"Austin, I think, I'm moving." That look of horror came right back on his face.

"What? No. You can't. Why?" He said.

"I don't know, I overheard my dad talking and he said he was going to have to close the store. He said he knew I was going to be upset about it because I had a new boyfriend that I really cared about." I almost started to cry but I stopped my self because I didn't want Austin to get more upset.

"Ally, what about senior year? What about us?" He said with sadness.

"I know but my dad obviously has to leave for some reason, I'm not old enough to stay here alone." I told him.

"You can stay Trish, or even me. My parents love you, I'm sure they won't mind." I knew my dad would probably not like the fact I was living with my boyfriend. And I could never ask Trish to do that for me, I know how much her parents struggle with just Trish and her brother. I shook my head at his statement.

"I'm going to talk to my dad and figure out if there is some way I can stay." I told him before walking up to my dad's office.

"Dad?" I said as I walked in and saw him doing some paperwork.

"Hey Ally-cat what can I do for you?" He asked.

I decided to just come out and say, "Are we moving?"

"How did you-" Then he realized I must of overheard. "Yes, I'm sorry Ally-cat. I know you don't want to leave Miami but there is nothing I can do. Your Aunt Lucy called and said that my mom, your grandmother, is very sick. Aunt Lucy can't take care of her and work at the same time. She asked if we could take the year off and go live with them in Washington."

"Dad, I'm sure they don't need both of us, can't I stay here?" I asked.

"I know they don't but where are you going to stay? You can't stay at our house alone, you're not old enough. Don't worry it will be for a year."

"In a year it will be time to go off to College anyways Dad." I protested.

"This is about Austin isn't it?" I nodded at the statement.

"Look I will try my best to see if there is anyway you can stay with one of our relatives here but there are no promises."

"Alright." I said knowing there was a small chance of me getting to stay here because the relatives that live here barely even talk to us. Since they are my mom's relatives.

I walked downstairs to see Austin playing the piano, well he was playing the same key over and over again. He always does that when he's upset. I sat beside him on the bench.

"I'm moving Austin, to Washington." I said with my head down.

"I'm not letting this happen." He said before kissing my cheek and rushing out the door. He had that look in his eyes where he had a plan.

When I got home that night my dad had already started to pack stuff up. I ran right up to my room and closed the door. I couldn't stand the thought of being so far from Austin. Also, what about Trish, she's my best friend. I'm not going to be able to live especially at another school without them two.

**Keep reviewing guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

ALLY'S POV

I heard a knock on my door. "Ally-cat, I have some good new, can I come in?"

"Sure." I said. "So what's the good news?"

"Well Mrs. Moon called."

"Austin's mom?" I asked, than he nodded.

"She said that Austin was very upset by the news about us moving. He told her that they had to figure something out because he didn't be separated from you. We discussed how it was your senior year and we know how hard it must be for you. Austin has a sister named Rydel and she's excited to share a room with you." My dad told me with a smile.

"Wait, so I get to stay in Miami? I can live with Austin and his family?" I was so happy! I can't wait!

"Yeah, Mrs. Moon and I trust you two."

"Thanks Dad!" I hugged him.

"You move in in two weeks. Oh and Austin is down stairs, he came to see you." I ran right down the stairs. I saw Austin and gave him a huge hug.

"Austin, you did it! Thank you!"

"I couldn't let you move away Als." He said with a warm smile.

"I don't know what I would do without you Austin."

"I know Ally and I honestly can't live with out you, that's why I had to get my mom to agree to let you stay."

"Austin, but what happens next year? When I want to go to Julliard or one of my back up colleges?" I said in a more serious tone.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Let's live for right now." He was right. I don't want to ruin a good moment.

Two weeks later I was getting my stuff settled in to me and Rydel's room.

"I'm really happy you're stay here. First of all, there are too many boys in this house. I've always wanted a sister." Rydel told me referring to the fact that she has four brothers. "Also, I know it makes Austin happy that you are staying. I know he would have been devastated. I've never seen him fall so hard for a girl before. If Austin likes you, then you're good with him. Just don't hurt him. He may seem confident and strong but you don't know what a broke heart will do to him. That one day he thought you were moving he passed on pancakes. We thought he was sick or something."

"I would never hurt Austin. I'm happy you're letting me stay, thank you so much." I told her.

"Don't worry about it. This is going to be fun. Oh, and you can talk to me about anything. Well except for maybe about make out sessions with Austin, that's a bit awkward." She laughed. I laughed too.

"Thanks, I will."

Living with Austin and his family was great. They were so funny. They all get along so well. I never had that, since I'm an only child. The only thing I didn't get was where Austin's dad was. I never saw him, he never came to any meals, no one talked about him, but I knew Austin had a father and I don't remember their parents been divorced. Austin always talked about how his dad would bother him about his music career once he came home from concerts or writing a song with me. I wanted to ask Austin but I wasn't sure if something bad happened. What if he gets upset? Maybe I should ask Rydel. She said I could talk to her about anything, with a few exceptions. Before bed one night I decided to bring it up with her.

"Rydel, I don't mean to be noisy or anything I just don't know who to ask." I said.

"Go ahead, ask away." She looked curious, but before I could say anything it looked like she got an idea about what I was going to say. "Wait. You want to know what happened to our dad don't you?" I nodded.

"Our dad was always against everything us kids would tell him about. Like a new boyfriend, a new girlfriend, a new club at school, a new sport team, anything. He wanted us to focus on one thing. Taking over his business when we were finished college. We knew we could never talk to him about any of that stuff; even what it was the stuff that was making us the happiest. Austin and our dad never really got along ever since Austin decided to go into the music industry. They would fight all the time about music, Austin's future, and well, you. When Austin came home upset about you having to move our dad was happy. He said that maybe with Austin's music partner gone that he could finally get back to the real world. My mom was furious but this comment. She couldn't take his negativity and the way he was treating us anymore. She told Austin you could move in with us and that's when my dad freaked out. He said that if you moved in that he was going to leave. We had never seen Austin get so upset before he told our dad that he could just leave because he wasn't going to lose the girl of his dreams for the man who is always crushing them. That's when we all realized that we wouldn't care if he left. As you can see we've been getting a long great and always having a good time around here. It was never like that before. Ever since he left and you came here our family has been closer than ever. My mom is getting all the divorce paper's finalized and she couldn't be happier. I know what you are going to say. That you are sorry that you split us up, but Ally we have never been happier. If anything you saved this family. Most importantly, you saved Austin." By the end of that Rydel and I were both in tears.

"I'll be right back." I told her before making my way to Austin's room. I knocked.

"Come in Ally." I heard him say. I walked in; he was sitting on his bed with his shorts and no shirt on.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"No one else in this family would have knocked on the door." He laughed.

"Oh."

"Are you okay Ally?" I guess he could see that I had been crying. "Come here." He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me.

"Austin, why didn't you tell me about your dad? By the way, I'm really sorry about everything that happened. You should have just let me go move to Washington, so your family could stick together. I know Rydel said you guys were happier now but maybe you could have worked at it or something. Austin, I'm sorry." I said through my tears.

"Ally, don't be sorry. We couldn't have worked it out. He is stubborn and honestly none of us miss him. My mom just regrets saying with him for so long and putting all of us through that. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you. I didn't because I knew you would something crazy like that. I would never let you leave me. Especially not for the sake of that man. I love you Ally." He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you too Austin." I kissed him again than went back to me and Rydel's room. She was asleep so I decided to just get into bed.

That night I went to bed thinking about how grateful I am for Austin. I can't believe him and his family sacrificed so much for me.

AUSTIN'S POV

I feel bad about Ally. It really isn't her fault. I don't want her to feel like it is. My family is actually at it's best right now. I'm so grateful that my mom finally decided to divorce him. I know you aren't supposed to be happy when your parents divorce but I am. I put up with him and his criticism for all these years, but when he criticized Ally I absolutely couldn't stand him. I love Ally; I might even marry her someday. He is not ruining that.

**I know I'm sorry I did almost the whole chapter in Ally's POV but I kind of had to, to make it work. Sorry! Thanks for reading guys; I know it took a couple of days to update. It's just I wasn't getting a lot of reviews I wanted to see if I would get more. I didn't. It really isn't about the reviews but please update. I love writing this story for you guys. I want to know that there are people actually reading. Review please. Also, PM me anytime you want. Sorry if Rydel's explanation was little long I just wanted to make sure to give a good description like the one I was thinking of in my head. **

**REVIEW.**

**- sabrinaapeixoto / DrewLucyJaria**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry about the long wait. I've had a lot of family drama. I know it isn't an excuse but I hope this chapter is ok. Enjoy. Review. **

Chapter 11

AUSTIN'S POV

The next morning at breakfast my mom made an announcement.

"Austin and Rydel I have to take your brothers for their volleyball tournament. We are leaving Thursday night and should be back Monday afternoon." My mom told Rydel and I.

"Mom, I'm going to Amber's this weekend remember? I'm staying with her so I can help her reorganize her room." Rydel said.

"Oh that's right, do you want me to take you when we leave on Thursday? It's on the way. Just as long as you make sure it's okay with her parents that you stay over an extra night. I can pick you up on our way back home."

"Yeah, that's fine, I will ask her right now. There is no school on Friday or Monday so I'm sure it will be fine. I'm so glad we have a long weekend."

"Okay honey, let me know." Then my mom looked over at me. "Austin, that means it will just be you and Ally here. I trust you two. You can have Trish and Dez over if you want but that's it."

"Sure mom, don't worry, we'll be fine." I assured her, to tell her know she can trust us. I should probably go let Ally know. I wonder why she didn't come down for breakfast. We have to be at school soon.

I knocked on her door. "Come in." She said through the door.

"Hey Als, why didn't you come down for breakfast is everything ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just decided to sleep in. I was thinking about everything last night and didn't get much sleep." She looked down at her hands.

"Honestly, I'm so over everything. I'm happy, my siblings are happy, and my mom is happy. You should be happy too."

"I'm happy you're all happy Austin. Anyways, I should really get ready for school." She smiled at me.

"Oh, before I forget to tell you. My mom has to take my brothers to a volleyball tournament tomorrow night and won't be back until Monday afternoon and Rydel is going to stay at Amber's during that time. That means it will just be you and me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She told me before I walked to my room to finish getting ready.

School was boring as usual. Ally and I are going to hang out with Trish and Dez today since we haven't been hanging out with them much lately.

We were all in the mall food court since Dez was hungry. As usual.

"So what are you two doing this lovely long weekend?" Trish asked Ally and I.

"Nothing yet. Why?" Ally answered for us.

"I have some great news. I got a call from Gladiator Glam Records and they said they would love to meet with Mr. Austin Moon." Trish said.

"Oh my gosh Trish! When do they want to meet me?" I said with a lot of excitement.

"Friday at noon. They don't have a long weekend and they knew you were off school so they thought it would be perfect time. So how about we all meet at your house on Friday at ten to get ready." Trish suggested.

"Yeah! See you then, Ally and I should go my mom wants home for dinner. Tell Dez we are sorry but we'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Then Ally and I started walking home.

"Austin this is so great. You finally got discovered." She seemed excited but there was something about how she said it made it seem like there was a bit of sadness in her voice.

"That didn't seem too convincing. What is bothering you?" I stopped her on the sidewalk. It was now raining but I didn't care.

"Nothing. I am happy for you." I gave her a look that let her know I didn't believe her and for her to give me the real reason. "It's just that, they want to meet with Austin Moon, not Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. What if they only want you and have a new songwriter that will take my place. Look, now I just sound selfish. It's just what if she is better than me, what if you fall in love with her, what if the music was the only thing that was really keeping us together?" She looked as if she was going to burst into tears.

ALLY'S POV

I hope Austin doesn't get mad about what I said. I love him; I just don't want to lose him.

He tilted my chin up so I would be looking at him. "I would never think about signing with anyone who wants jut me and not you. We know that you are the only reason I even made it this far. And Ally, I could never love anyone else the way I love you." He leaned down and kissed me. I knew he meant what he said. We were kissing in the rain; it was just as romantic as it seemed like in the movies.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

We walked hand in hand all the way back to his house.

Then Friday came. It was eleven and we were all ready to go to Gladiator Glam Records. We all got into Austin's car and drove over. By the time we got there it was fifteen minutes until the appointment. We sat in the waiting room. At exactly noon a lady with a clipboard came out and said, "Austin Moon, Mr. Hastings will see you now."

He stood up and reached out for my hand.

"I don't get it. What are you doing?" I said confused.

"I'm not going with out you." Austin smiled. He's so sweet. I stood up and took his hand. The lady didn't say anything just directed us to Mr. Hastings' office. We walked in.

"Hello Mr. Moon." He looked at Austin, then at me. "This must be Ally Dawson."

"Yes sir, nice to meet you." I said while shaking his hand.

"I admire your loyalty to your song writer Mr. Moon. That was a risky move." Mr. Hastings looked amused.

"I know sir, but I could never do it without Ally." Austin looked at me. I could feel myself blushing.

"Alright, you two have done very well together and I don't see any reason to find Austin another song writer. You two are a partnership? Is that correct?"

"Yes." Austin and I said at the same time.

"Well Austin and Ally, I would like to sign you both to Gladiator Glam Records. We have been watching Austin since Double Take took over the Internet. Since then we have been watching concerts and tuning in every time he performed on TV. We were very impressed and knew if we didn't sign you soon then another record company would." Mr. Hastings explained to us. The smiles on our faces were huge; we were just in shock that we finally got our big break.

"Wow, where do I sign?" Austin said. We all laughed. We figured out all the paperwork and figured out days were we would start recording the album.

We told Trish and Dez the great news.

"So you don't need Trish and me anymore? Well that's good news." Dez said while looking at Trish.

"Good news?" Austin asked.

"Yeah! Sorry we didn't tell you but Dez and I kind of started a new business making commercials. I knew if you guys landed this deal then it would be great. You guys would start your new chapter and we could start ours. Even if it didn't go through we would still do both the commercial business and deal with the Team Austin stuff." Trish told us.

"Oh, congratulations you two. Although, what I don't understand is how you two can handle running a business together if you can barely stand in the same room with out getting into an argument." I asked.

"Well… We are kind of… together now…" Trish said while Dez put his arm around her. "Again, sorry we didn't tell you, we were just waiting for a good time. I guess this was a good time." She finished.

We all joined in a group hug to let them know that we really were happy for them.

After we left the Gladiator Glam Records office we all went out for a celebration lunch. Then Austin and I decided to go home because we had enough excitement for one day. It was weird when we got home. It was so quiet since they were the only ones there. It was never that quiet.

"So want to watch a movie?" Austin asked me. We watched A Walk To Remember. I cried and Austin hugged me. I think I cried more because the girl gets sick and dies in the end. I reminded me of my mom. Also, I could never think about what I would do if Austin ever got sick. To get away from a depressing place we decided to eat some dinner. Then we watched The Little Mermaid. It is the movie we watched the night he slept over at my house. I told Austin the story about how I had always wanted to be a mermaid when I was a little girl. I know it should feel weird being alone here with Austin, but honestly, it doesn't.

"Do you want to watch another movie or do something else?" Austin asked me once the movie was over. "Or are you tired?" It was midnight was I guess I should be tired but I wasn't, neither was Austin.

"No, I'm not tired. Let's…um…" I couldn't decide what I wanted to do.

"How about we go swimming, My Little Mermaid." Austin said then kissed me.

"Okay, I'll go get changed. Meet me outside, Prince Charming." I almost forgot Austin had a pool in his backyard since we I've only swam back there with him once before I started living here.

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally came down the pool and I was already in the water. She was wearing a red bikini. I had never seen her in a bikini before. Every time we go swimming she always wears her one-piece bathing suits. I guess she just feels more comfortable around me now.

"Come in the water Als." I said then splashed her. She tipped toed down the pool ladder. She stopped before getting anything above her waist into the water. I came behind her and pulled her in.

We both got to the surface of the water. We were both laughing. I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. We swam around, splashed each other, and kissed, a lot. It was a great night.

ALLY'S POV

A late night swim with Austin. Just like the movies. Our relationship is just like the movies.

**Hope you liked that chapter. I felt bad about taking such a long time to update so I made this chapter a bit longer than the rest. Please review, and PM me anytime with comment or ideas for the story. Also, for any Pretty Little Liars fans, I have written a Jaria, Jason and Aria, fanfic if anyone is interested. If you want me to write a story about any other Pretty Little Liars couple just put it in a review or PM me I would be happy too. **

**- sabrinaapeixoto / DrewLucyJaria**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you all enjoyed R5 Rocks smile's late night swim idea in the last chapter! If anyone else has idea, PM me anytime! Enjoy! Review!**

Chapter Twelve

AUSTIN'S POV

After our swim Ally and I still weren't tired. We were both too excited about everything that happened today.

"Ally maybe we should write a song? We can write it in my room, I have my guitars in there." I suggested.

"Yeah! That is a great idea. I will just go get changed." She said before hurrying off to change. I did too.

We sat on my bed. I had my guitar and Ally had her book.

"I feel like this song should be a love song. Not a depressing one about a break up, but a love song that can show everyone have in love Austin Moon really is." I told Ally. She started giggling.

"I find it so funny when you refer to yourself in the third person like that. It's cute." She kissed my cheek.

"So, do you have any ideas? Or some song lyrics? I know you can write songs now so no more hiding your talents. That song you wrote for me was so beautiful." Ally said.

"That's it. Why don't we just finish off that song I wrote for you? It would be perfect for the album." I said excitedly.

"Good idea Austin. Gladiator Glam Records is going to love it, and so will all the fans. Maybe you don't need me after all." She laughed. I knew she was joking. I just gave her a look that said are you kidding me?

The rest of the night we just finished the song. Then we feel asleep. The next morning I noticed Ally was sleeping in my arms. It was a great feeling. I'm just glad my mom wasn't here; if she saw this she wouldn't be too happy. Not that we would do anything and she knows that. It's just having your seventeen-year-old son and his girlfriend living under one roof can be a bit stressful for her. She loves Ally though and she's getting used to it. If anything she is less stressed now with my dad gone.

I didn't want to wake Ally up so I decided to just try and go back to sleep. After twenty minutes I couldn't sleep. I had an idea.

ALLY'S POV

When I woke up I was in Austin's room but he wasn't there. I figured he woke up before me and went downstairs.

Me was making breakfast. To my surprise it actually wasn't pancakes.

"Oh hey you are up! Good morning." He said once he noticed I was in the room. "I made waffles, I figured you were probably sick of eating pancakes all the time."

"Aw, that's so nice of you. Thanks Austin." He handed me a plate with a waffle.

"Oh I cut up strawberries if you want some, they are in the fridge." He told me. It's so adorable when he cooks for me.

"You're so cute when you cook." I said in a flirty way but he knew it was just a joke. We both laughed. "So what are we doing today?" I asked Austin as he sat down and joined me for breakfast. Being alone here and eat breakfast it almost feels as if we are a married couple living on our own. Maybe one day.

"Well there is a severe storm watch, so we should not be going out. They advise that everyone stays at home until further notice. That means we are staying here today." He let me know.

That's when we heard a loud crash from upstairs. Oh no. Austin got up and so did I.

"Stay behind me, ok?" He was making sure I was safe from whatever made that noise. I nodded. We slowly walked upstairs. I know it was probably stupid but what were we going to do? We couldn't go outside because of the storm. We checked the rooms and when we got to the room that Rydel and I share we figured out what made the noise. The tree beside the house must have fallen over or just a branch flew off because the large branch crashed through the window. It was now stuck in the window. Austin started walking towards it.

"Be careful! There is glass everywhere. Don't go over there, I don't want you getting hurt." I yelled out at Austin.

"Ally, don't worry. I have to fix it, we can leave it like this." Austin looked back at me.

"At least go put like boots on so you don't step on anything and get some gloves." I said nervously.

"Fine, come with me I don't want anything to come through the window and hit you." He said then took my hand.

Once he got the boots and gloves we went back upstairs. Luckily it was just the branch not the whole tree or else it would have been too hard for Austin to move. We found some wood and nails in the garage and boarded up the window. Then we cleaned up all the glass and rest of the leaves and twigs left over from the branch.

"Als you can't sleep in here tonight. It's too dangerous if the boards don't stay up. Also, we shouldn't sleep upstairs in case something comes through another window. We can sleep in the basement."

"Okay, well what do we do now?" I asked him. It was only one in the afternoon and we had to spend the rest of the day inside.

"I don't know. What do you want to do? I would say we could write another song but this weather and everything kills my creative mood." He laughed.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't matter to me." I honestly had no clue.

"I know… Come." He grabbed my hand and led me down to the spare bedroom in the basement where we were going to sleep. I offered to stay down there when I first moved into Austin's house but Rydel insisted I stayed upstairs with her. I didn't know what he was doing. Then I saw him pull out an old acoustic guitar from the closet.

"We aren't going to write any songs but let's just sing. I love hearing you sing. You don't sing enough." He started playing Paramore- The Only Exception.

"When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

And I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist

But darlin'

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

lyrics/p/paramore/the_only_

Maybe I know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm content

With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ooh Ooh...

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

[X2]

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."**(1) **I sang to Austin.

"Ally that was beautiful." Austin told me whiling putting his guitar down on the ground. I could feel the love in the air.

"Thanks Austin." I blushed. Then I started kissing him. He leaned back onto the bed. I lied on top of him. When I pulled up for air Austin sat up a bit. I looked at him confused; he looked like he had something to say.

"I have something for you Als." I sat up on the bed so he could show me what it was. He pulled out a little black ring box from his pocket.

Oh. My. God.

He noticed my shocked expression and laughed. "Ally, I'm not proposing." He opened the box it was a silver ring and on the inside it said:

_Promise_

"I'm not proposing we are only seventeen but this is a promise ring. This ring is to show you that I want to be with you forever and only you. It's a promise, to one day probably get married." Austin said to me. I actually started crying. I was so happy.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, this is the most beautiful thing ever. I love it. I love you." I said as Austin put the ring on my finger.

**(1)- Paramore- The Only Exception, if you haven't heard it go YouTube it. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. ****lenabui98**** gave me an idea to have the other members of R5 dating. If anyone wants to date any of them, other than Riker, PM me. There is Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, and Ryland left. Review everyone, please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for continuing to read my story, we're already at chapter thirteen! Keep reviewing, look forward to reading them! **

Chapter Thirteen

AUSTIN'S POV

"I love you too Als." I smiled and held her in my arms.

I didn't know if Ally and I were ready for me to give her the ring yet. I bought it when she told me she was going to move to Washington. I got the idea from Riker when he did the same for Lena, who is now his wife. Ratliff also did the same for who is now his girlfriend Abby. That's when I knew I could not live with out her. I've been carrying around me with everywhere since then. Waiting for the perfect moment. At first I was going to give it to her up at the cliff but she would be suspicious. I wanted this ring to be spontaneous. I knew I was ready to give her to ring when she sang the song to me. I was so glad to see the happiness and excitement in her eyes when I was putting it on her finger. At first when she started crying I didn't know if it was because she didn't want to except it or if she did want to. Then I realized that I can always tell when Ally was upset and she definitely was not.

We lied there for a while before Ally decided it was time to maybe eat something. We grabbed a bunch of food and brought it to the basement since we knew it wasn't safe upstairs and we would stay down there until the storm has pasted. After we ate we sang some more songs. We were tired since we didn't get much sleep last night. We decided to go bed. We were both lying in the bed in the basement. It wasn't very comfortable but it would be fine until the storm pasted. Ally and I held hands while lying down and I rubbed my fingers along her knuckles.

ALLY'S POV

I ring was so beautiful, not just the ring itself, mostly the meaning behind it. I love Austin and he loves me. I don't know why. But he does. I don't want to be one of those girls who asks their boyfriend's why they love them. Although, I really would like to know why he does love me, I'm curious. Oh what the heck.

"Austin, why do you love me?" I asked then quickly regretted it. Austin chuckled.

I felt Austin sit up so I did too. Austin took my hands and looked into my eyes. "Ally, I love how smart you are. I love how even when I come to wake you up for school you still look beautiful. I love how when I'm with you there is no where else I would rather be. I love how we can trust each other. I love how funny it is when you freak out about someone touching your book. I love the way you dance, it's adorable. I love that you asked me this even though you always told me that you found it awkward when people ask that question, although with us it can never be awkward. I love that the reason you asked was because you just decided to take a chance and you were curious about what my answer would be. I love the fact that you told me you wanted to be a mermaid when you were a little girl, but I know that you still wish you were a mermaid. I love how when you sing I know there is no one else in the world who can produce a sound better than the sounds that come from your vocal chords. I love that when we kiss I feel like nothing else matters; just you and I. I love that you are my opposite; it is as if you are my other half, like I wouldn't be complete with out you. I love the fact that it is as if You're Made Perfectly For Me."

**I know this chapter is short but I didn't want to ruin it with a lot of unnecessary stuff. I feel like it was to the point. I'm still deciding if I should end the story here or not. Let me know. I feel like this would be a good place to end it, but if someone has an idea about what they want to happen next then put it in a review or PM me. If this is the end of the story, thank you to all my readers that have read since I first posted chapter one. If this is the end and people want more than I can always do a sequel. If not, I already have an idea for my next Auslly story, so keep checking my profile to see if there is anything new. Really need feedback. PM or REVIEW ASAP! **

**- sabrinaapeixoto -follow my twitter! / DrewLucyJaria **


	14. Chapter 14 Final Chapter

**I know I said that the chapter before this one was going to be the last one but someone convinced me to add one more chapter so here it goes.**

Chapter Fourteen- The Final Chapter

Four Years Later

ALLY'S POV

Austin and I are twenty-one now. We're still together as music partners and a couple. Our music career is going fantastic. When we were eighteen Austin and I released our first album. Since then our lives haven't been the same. It isn't just Austin who is getting all the fame people see us as a Austin Moon and Ally Dawson not two separate people. Not just Austin Moon. I have luckily overcome my stage fright and sang a couple of songs with Austin as a duet on our latest/second album. We cannot even walk down the street anymore. We are both so famous. They have been comparing us to be as famous as Katy Perry or Justin Beiber. This is honestly a dream. Austin and I are still in love. We reached our music goals. Perfect.

It has been four years to this day when Austin gave me that promise ring. I still wear it today. We get asked all the time in interviews if we see ourselves getting married and having kids anytime soon. Austin and I both agree that we will. We will know when the time is right.

We still talk to Trish and Dez who are still our best friends. Their commercial making business became very successful since they produced a commercial for the biggest clothing store in Miami and also a commercial to announce one of Austin and I's CDs being released. They are married already; they got married two years ago when they were nineteen. They knew they wanted to be together forever and didn't care how old they were. All their friends and family supported it since they could see that they had their minds set on the wedding at that they truly did love each other. I was the maid of honor and of course Austin was the best man.

Austin and I didn't end up going to college. Since our first album was number one on the charts for weeks and we were so successful with it, we made a lot of money. We told our parents that we decided that there was no reason to go to college if we were set on pursuing our music career. They knew we were determined and knew they wouldn't be able to stop us, they agreed.

The two of us live together now, we moved in together once we finished high school. Although now we are kind of all over the place since we are on tour. We sold our condo and are just staying in hotels wherever we are playing a show or going for an interview or award show. My dad had to move to Washington to be with my grandma and aunt. We knew we couldn't live in Austin's mom's house forever. Austin's dad still doesn't communicate with Austin or his family. He must know how well Austin and I are doing right now with our music. Once the divorce was finalized we never heard from him, he sends money but that's it.

Tonight Austin is taking me on one of those mysterious dates like he used to do when we were seventeen. He likes to do these once in a while, I love it, and the dates are always so romantic. When Austin and I were just best friends I never saw him as the romantic type. It just seemed so unlike him when he started doing such nice things. I'm not complaining at all though.

I'm waiting for Austin to wake up so we can get ready to go to our interview on the Helen Show today. I need to know what he is going to wear. We need to be there in two hours; I should just go wake him up.

"Austin, wake up." I said while shaking him. He didn't wake up. He loves to sleep in in the mornings. I shook him again. This time he woke up.

"Good morning Als. What's up?" He said in his sleepy voice. Which is so sexy.

"We have to get ready to go to the Helen Show today. What are you going to wear? Are we going to match like we did for the interview on the night show last week?" I asked him.

"Sure, I will wear my yellow t-shirt with some jeans so you can wear that new yellow lace dress you just bought that you love so much." He chuckled.

"Thank you." I kissed him cheek and went to get the dress from the closet. I was hoping he was going to say that. I heard him get into the shower.

Once we got ready the car was waiting for us down stairs. It's still a bit weird getting such special treatment, but I'm getting used to it. Austin loves it. Once we got there the told us to wait off stage since we were on in fifteen minutes.

"Next we have special guests AUSTIN MOON AND ALLY DAWSON!" We heard Helen yell from the stage. That was our signal to get on stage and get settled into the chairs during the commercial break so we were there when the cameras were back on. When we walked out I heard all the fans screaming things like "Austin and Ally we love you! Auslly Forever!" Auslly was the couple name that the fans came up for us. I thought it was cute. Some of the signs that they were holding said things like "Ally is Perfect", "Austin Flip Your Hair", "Auslly Wedding?", or "A+A Forever." We sat in the chairs. Before the cameras came on Helen told us that we would be picking someone from the audience to talk with us and pick the song for us to sing. Then the cameras came on.

"So, Austin and Ally welcome back to the Helen Show. Are you ready to sing something for us?

"What song do you want us to sing?" I asked.

"Well why don't you ask one of the fans in the audience?" Helen smiled and looked out at the audience. Everyone screamed and cheered.

"Sure, Ally you can go pick someone." Austin looked over at me. I nodded and got up and walked over to the stands. It wasn't an easy decision, there were about a hundred fans there and they all wanted my attention. I saw one girl with tears in her eyes and had a shirt that said Ally Dawson is my inspiration.

"You." I said before pointing at the girl and telling her to come down to the stage. She started crying of happiness. She had a huge smile on her face. I love making the fans smile. She ran down and I got her a hug. She wiped the tears off her face and calmed down.

"Here come sit between Austin and Ally." Helen told the fan. She went and sat over beside Austin, than I sat beside her.

"What's your name?" Austin asked?

"Alecx.** (1)**" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Alecx. So what song would you like us to sing today?" Austin asked her.

"1 2 3, the one that you told us that you wrote for Ally to ask her to be your girlfriend. That is my favorite song; I think it's so romantic." She told us. I smiled because it was my favorite song too.

"Before they sing, is there anything you have to ask them or say to them?" Helen asked her.

"Yes. I would like to say that Austin I admire the fact that even though you are super famous rock star you still stand by Ally and continue to be her boyfriend and music partner. You are so talented, you were always so determined." Then she looked over at me. "Ally I love how talent you are and you overcame your stage fright. That is so inspiring. You are a role model to so many young girls and myself I couldn't see anyone better for us to be looking up too." Alecx said. I almost teared up, but I didn't because I have learned to control my tears. I get really emotional meeting fans most of the time, at first I would get really happy and cry a bit but I'm used to it now.

That's when Helen announced it was time for a commercial break and we would be singing right after we got back. We both hugged Alecx and gave her two backstage passes to come talk to us again after the show and we could sign some autographs and take some pictures with her and who ever she decides to bring with her.

The commercial break was over and Austin and I sang 1 2 3, well mostly Austin sang and I sang in the background. Since he was singing to me. Once we were done Helen was going to ask us some questions after break again.

We were back on live.

"So, do you two have any romantic plans? Like a get away or even, I don't know, a wedding?" Helen asked us while winking at Austin and laughed. Austin and I laughed too, knowing a question like this would come, it always does.

"When we know, you will." Austin said. He always knows how to answer the questions properly.

"Okay, okay." Helen said admitting defeat. "Along your journey together have you ever broken up? As a couple or as music partners? We've never seen anything in the news, either it's never happened, or you two are really good at keeping it hidden."

"No, Austin and I have been partners since the beginning when Double Take first became a hit. Then once we were partners for a few months our relationship started and has stayed strong since. " I told her, I felt Austin grab my hand. I looked over at him and we smiled at each other.

"Oh yes I remember when Double Take came out and we had you two on the show, and you destroyed my studio." She gave me an evil look, but then laughed. "Oh well, all is forgotten. That will always be a funny story to tell and I was the first talk show host to have an Austin and Ally telivized appearance." She smiled with a proud smile.

I laughed, "Right, sorry about that."

"How long will you be in Miami?" Helen asked.

"We two days after the concert, so in a week." Austin told her.

"Oh, are you two happy to be back?"

"Yes, we love coming back here. We got to visit Austin's family and two of our best friends." I said.

"Oh, the two that own the commercial making business?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, they just got back from their honeymoon." I answered.

"How was it seeing your family?" Helen directed her question directly at Austin.

"It was great, I really miss them when Ally and I are on tour. We just started to really connect before the music really took over. They understand that we're busy but if it wasn't for them Ally and I probably wouldn't be together right now." Austin said.

"Oh that's right. Your sister Rydel let Ally share a room with her so she wouldn't have to move away when you were seventeen?" Helen mentioned for the people watching who may not know the story. Most people do know since we've talked about it in other interviews before. We nodded to confirm that what she said was true.

"So you must have had a full house, don't you have four siblings?"

"Yup, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland. Although by the time Ally moved in Riker had already moved out to live with his wife Lena." Austin explained.

"Oh, I see. Thank you two for coming in today." She shook both of our hands then looked out at the audience and cameras. "Well, that's all the time we have for today, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson everyone." Everyone cheered then the cameras turned off.

We went back stage and talked with the fans with the back stage passes, signed some autographs, and took pictures. Then Austin and I went back to our hotel to get ready for the mystery date.

"Austin, I don't know what to wear. It's so hard to dress for these dates." I yelled through the closet door.

He walked into the closet. "Here." He handed me a shopping bag. Inside was a beautiful red dress.

"This is beautiful Austin." I kissed him.

"Meet me downstairs in a half and hour." He told me. I nodded.

Once I was ready I met him in the lobby. I looked outside for the car that usually takes us out. I looked around confused.

"Come with me." Austin took my hand and took me to the parking lot. There was a blue convertible. "I'm driving tonight." Austin told me. He opened the door for me.

After about an hour of driving and singing in the car I see that we were going to the cliff. We would go here all the time when we were seventeen. I was hoping we were coming here. We got there and Austin grabbed his guitar and a picnic basket from the trunk.

"You know you're the best rock star boyfriend a girl can ask for." I told him. He chuckled.

We ate the food he packed on the hood of the convertible. Then we started talking.

"Austin, remember Trish's party when Dallas didn't dance with me?" I looked at him.

"Of course, that was the night of our first kiss." Austin said.

"Austin, I never told you this but that wasn't just our first kiss for me. That was my first kiss, like ever." I admitted.

"Ally, that was my first kiss too." He said. I was shocked.

"What? What about all those cheerleaders? And all the other girls you dated?" I asked.

"I always wanted my first kiss to be with someone special. And it was. You were the first girl I ever kissed and you are the only girl I will ever kiss." He kissed me.

"…Marry me?" He whispered against my lips. At first I didn't really hear him. Then I realized what he said. I stiffened.

"What?" I asked, as I pulled away from him. He got on one knee.

OH MY GOODNESS.

"Allyson Dawson, you are the only girl for me, I love you so much. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Marry me?" He said.

"YES!" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Oh my goodness, we are engaged.

AUSTIN'S POV

Thank god she said yes. I don't know what I would have done if she said no. That would be beyond awkward. I knew tonight was the night. We were in Miami and all the memories of when we were dating were flowing back and I knew I had to propose.

ALLY'S POV

One Year Later

Our tour was over and today is the big day. The wedding. When we told the world about our engagement we got feedback like "It's about time" or "Finally, took long enough." They are calling this the wedding of the century. People have been trying to sneak in all day; there are thousands of people outside. Everyone is really happy for us though. Trish is going to be my maid of honor, and Dez is Austin's best man. Riker and Lena's daughter Julia will be the flower girl. She is three now and can walk. Riker, Ratliff, Rocky, and Ryland will all be ushers. Lena, Abby (Ratliff's finance), Bella (Rocky's girlfriend), and Rydel will be bride's mates.

I was in the room they gave me to get ready with Trish and the bride's mates when the wedding planner came in. "You have five minutes."

Five minutes until I walk down the aisle to my future husband Austin Moon. We made our way to the doorway. We are getting married in the same church my parents got married in. When I told my dad he was really happy, and told me my mom would be too.

I heard the music playing, the one that they play when the bride walks down the aisle. Honestly, I wasn't nervous at all, I knew that I loved Austin and he loved me, what was there to get cold feet about? The doors opened, I linked arms with my dad. We started walking. I looked at Austin. He looked at me. This was our day. Together forever.

We went through the ceremony, than the priest said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." We kissed. Austin picked me up bridal style out to the limo. Everyone out side was cheering, taking pictures, and I saw some people even crying. It truly was the best day of my life. I took Austin's last name, I know most celebrities don't but we aren't like most celebrities.

We were in the limo and Austin turned to me, "Ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Allyson Moon?" I kissed him. It answered his question. We were going to Pico in the Azores. The Azores are a group of little islands off the coast of Portugal. We figured it would be really private and it is so beautiful there. The flight was six hours long; we had to take two planes. Finally we arrived. We stayed at The Pico Hotel. It was the most luxurious hotel they had there. We got there and it was around 9:00 PM. This morning I realized something. It was our wedding night. Things are supposed to happen on the wedding night. I love Austin. I'm ready. Yes, I am still virgin. I know Austin and I lived together for a long time and share a bed but we've never done anything. I always wanted to wait until I was married.

Austin and I got all our stuff into the room then went into the hot tub they had on the balcony to relax a bit after our long flight. Then we went back into the room.

AUSTIN'S POV

It's the wedding night. Ally and I are both drying off from being in the hot tub. I know I am losing my virginity tonight. I wanted to wait until I was married, I wanted to make sure I was with the right girl. I am.

ALLY'S POV

The Next Morning

I woke up and saw Austin still sleeping beside me. I grabbed my phone to see what time it was. It was noon. We slept in. We had a long day and night yesterday.

Austin started turning, opps, I must have woken him up.

"Good morning husband." I leaned down and kissed him.

"Morning my beautiful wife." He smiled.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him.

"We can go shopping, if you want." He said, knowing of course I wanted to go shopping.

We shopped all day, getting gifts for our family and friends and stuff for ourselves. We had a few incounters with some fans but not too many. We noticed a lot of people looking at us, but most of them were really shy. We would wave and smile.

Three Years Later

"Blow out your candles Emily and Hanna." Austin and I watched our two twin girls attempt to blow out their candles on their second birthday.

**(1)- It is pronounced Alex but spelt with a C. It's a surprise for one of my friends reading the story, that is how you spell her name. Surprise Alecx! **

**Hope you liked the ending to my story. This really is the end. This chapter is super long I know but I wanted to have everything, the proposal, the wedding, the honeymoon, and the kids. Please review and let me know how I did. Thank you for reading. Look out for my next story soon! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! :) **

**- sabrinaapeixoto - my twitter, follow please! / DrewLucyJaria **


End file.
